X-ray systems with X-ray detectors in the structural form of a vertically arranged flat-panel detector are used in horizontal recordings (e.g., thorax X-ray recordings). A patient to be examined is situated between an X-ray emitter and an X-ray detector that captures the X-rays. The X-ray emitter and the X-ray detector are aimed at the body region of the patient to be X-rayed. In order to image various body regions, the X-ray emitter and detector may be vertically displaceable.
In conventional wall buckies, the X-ray emitter is vertically displaceable via movement mechanics arranged on the ceiling. The X-ray detector is arranged on a column that is placed on the ground and fixed to the wall. The X-ray detector is vertically displaceable in terms of height using guiding rails via dedicated movement mechanics. The vertical movement of the X-ray detector may be carried out via a motorized drive and manually. During the X-ray recording, the patient stands in front of the X-ray detector. The X-ray emitter is aimed at the patient, such that the body region to be X-rayed is captured. With specific X-ray recordings or fluorographs (e.g., recordings of the thorax), the patient may grip holding grips in order to assume a body position that is suitable for the recording. FIG. 1 shows an example of a wall bucky having a column 1 on which a vertically displaceable X-ray detector 2 is arranged. On the rear side of the X-ray detector 2, a gripping module having two holding grips 3 is arranged (only one holding grip 3 is shown in FIG. 1). A patient may hold on to the holding grips 3 during an X-ray recording. The holding grips 3 are mounted on the X-ray detector 2, such that the holding grips are foldable. When, in order to achieve a technically correct X-ray recording, the holding grips 3 are to be firmly held by a patient, the holding grips 3 are individually folded out by an operator from a folded-back position. In some systems, the holding grips 3 may be attached to the X-ray detector 2 and removed after the X-ray recording is complete.